Another Sick Day
by BD-Z
Summary: Kaoru had made his move... but now he and Haruhi have Hikaru's cold. Just a fluffy little story, no real direction other than to please the KaoHaru fans. A one-shot sequel to Sick Day. Kaoharu.


_Sequel to Sick Day. Just some fluff and cuteness, pointless one shot just for the KaoHaru fans._

Haruhi was lying in bed. She couldn't get up that morning. It took her a while to realize that she had caught a cold. Her father had come in to wake her and the moment he saw her told her not to get out of bed. She listened for once. It was too difficult to get up anyway. Her head ached and her nose was stuffed. Coughing and sneezing she understood why she was feeling like this.

Kaoru must have caught the cold and passed it on to her too. She groaned and rolled over in bed. Go figure the first time she made out with a boy, something like this would happen. This sucked more than anything, but she didn't regret it. Kaoru had nice kisses. This was worth it.

The phone rang and her head ached. She pulled a pillow out from under her and held it to her head. Groaning audibly, she shouted, "I'm not answering that."

After a couple minutes, Ranka's voice rang out, "Haruhi, phone call for you."

_Oh great, it's probably Tamaki. They are all gonna come over, I just know it._ "I'm not here," She groaned again. But she sat up anyway and her father came in, handing her the phone.

"You want this call," He smiled using every muscle in his face and she rolled her eyes.

"Hello," she said in a sullen uninterested voice.

"Haruhi? You got sick. I'm sorry." Kaoru's voice came over the line and her heart flipped.

"Oh, hey Kaoru" she brightened, her father smiled at her again and she waved him away.

Suddenly feeling less like crap she laid down on her bed. Her father whispered. "I gotta get to work, Just stay in bed as much as you can today. I promise to bring you home so nice soup for dinner."

He waved at her and left the room.

"Hikaru called me during break and told me you were out." Kaoru said worry laced in his voice.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it." She said rubbing the back of her neck. "Wait, you mean he called you from school. Your sick too?"

"This is what I get for having the best day ever." He laughed, then coughed.

"You and me both." She said laughing too. She sneezed into the receiver.

"Hikaru yelled at me." Kaoru said. "He figured it out."

Haruhi grabbed the pillow and placed it over her face and groaned loudly. She heard his voice laugh again through the receiver. "He demands to know the truth or he is gonna sick our king on us."

"Did you tell him?"

"Yeah" Kaoru said, "Haruhi-achoo-aachoo-"

She giggled and sneezed "Bless you"

"You, too. Um, Haruhi, after yesterday, I just wanted to know. Where do we stand?"

"Are you serious?" Haruhi sat up. "Kaoru, I thought we were clear with each other."

"Yeah I guess." Kaoru's voice was soft.

She shook her head and closed her eyes. _For rich guys who have everything, they are sure insecure._ She smiled and said "I wouldn't change anything about yesterday."

"Neither would I," Kaoru paused over the line. "Are you gonna be ok by yourself today?"

"How did you know?" She started to get suspicious and glanced at her door where her fathers stood earlier.

"I told your dad that you were sick because of me and I was home by myself today too."

_Great and knowing my dad he probably invited him over to spend the day with me._ She thought to herself. "What did he say?" She said her voice getting back to it usual annoyance.

"Want me to visit you? I could bring a servant to cook for us." He suggested and sneezed.

"No, no servants." she said adamantly. "But if you want to come over... I don't mind."

She didn't mind at all. In fact she was hoping he would show up.

"Good cuz I told Hikaru I was going to be with you today." Kaoru's voice grew brighter. "He is more in shock than angry, I think. I was surprised that he didn't call me 'traitor' or something like that. I know he still has feelings for you but I just couldn't take it any more. I really wanted you for myself. I know it is your choice and all but still..."

Haruhi coughed again, "Kaoru, just come over. No more talking. I feel like crap."

"Sorry. I will be there soon." He hung up the phone and Haruhi rested her head on her pillow.

She wanted to get up but she fell back asleep for what she thought was a few minutes. She heard the door bell wake her up about an hour later and she finally dragged herself out of bed to brush her hair. She got to the door and there stood Kaoru... and two of his servants.

She glared at him "I thought I said no servants."

"They're not staying, Put that on the table and I will take _that." _A man with a pot walked into her kitchen and place it on the stove instead of the table. He knew better than Kaoru where things go. There was a small box in the woman servants hands that Kaoru took. They left and she was left alone with him.

"I don't know why you want to be here." She said miserably. She turned and head back to her room. "If you don't mind, I'm going back to sleep."

"Aww, I brought some of our chefs special stew pot. He is a great cook. It always makes us feel better." Kaoru said, "Nice jama's" He pointed to the tank top and sweat pants that she was wearing.

"Shut up." She groaned. "Fine, we can sit out here. I will be right back." She went to her room and came out with blankets and pillows. She tossed them into the living room and arranged them so they could rest out there. Her father would kill her if she had him in her room. Which probably would have happened if he hadn't stopped her from going to bed right away. She was so tired that she would have let him share her bed. She paused and thought, _Wow, we haven't even been dating a day and we are already sleeping together..... next to each other. Ow... my head hurts. Are we even dating... crap, I don't even know._

Kaoru had headed to the kitchen and was opening and closing cabinets. Haruhi sighed. "Do you even know what you are looking for?" she called out.

He poked his head out of the kitchen, "I found bowls." He offered.

Shaking her head she came in and found the silverware and ladle for the pot. She opened the lid and dipped the ladle inside. She found that it was still warm. "There is no need to heat it up," He said, coming up behind her. His voice getting low. "It should still be warm enough" She froze when she felt his hands rest on her hips.

"Kaoru." She said her heart skipped a beat.

He leaned down and kissed her neck. "I'm sorry for getting you sick." He kissed her again and again. She felt her face flush and her hand on the ladle weakened. He kissed her check and then behind her ear. His voice let out a low whisper in her ear, "I have a gift for you." He kissed her earlobe gently.

"Eh, Kaoru." She said blushing madly, and turning her head to the side, she sneezed.

He pulled back, and reached for a paper towel for her. She took it and stepped out of the room. _I guess we are if he keeps kissing me like that. _She thought, her face still red.

Kaoru took over what she was doing. He filled the bowls and followed her to the living room.

"Its in the box I put on your table." He said indicating with a head gesture.

Curious she went to it and opened it up. There was a delicate necklace inside, and a glass flower. Haruhi tilted her head looking at it. She picked up the flower, turning it in her fingers.

Kaoru watched her face, "Red rose, this won't die. Not like other roses."

Haruhi placed it on the table and picked up the necklace. It was gold with a music note charm on it. Three charms on it actually. An quarter note, an eight note and treble clef, she looked at him questioningly. "What is this supposed to mean?"

"Third music room, Three charms and music." He smiled. "I sent one of the maids out to look for the perfect gift."

She sighed and put it in the box, "You don't have to do things like this to impress me." She walked over to the pile of blankets and sat down, "I already like you."

Handing her one and he sat down next to her. "Yeah, I guess it was something the boss would do but I really wanted to do something for you." He looked down a little dejected.

"I like them," She tried to make him feel better. "They are beautiful. Thank you."

"It's a good thing I brought the food then, since I failed with the gift." He chuckled and coughed.

"You didn't fail. I appreciate them. Next time don't send the maid, though." Smiling at him.

She was grateful he brought over the stew, she hadn't eaten anything all morning. She took a bite and closed her eyes.

"I hope you like it. It's actually pretty good." He was right, it was good. These rich boys always had good food, that was one thing she envied. Lucky bastards.

Kaoru kept giving her sidelong glances in between eating and sneezing, coughing too. Luckily there was a tissue box near by.

"You do realize this is the second day you treated me to lunch, right?" She said to him once she finished.

"Hmm. Yeah I guess so." He said after swallowing the last bite. "I guess I should keep doing it if it makes you this happy." He said touching the blush that grew across her cheeks while she ate.

_Haruhi is so cute_, he thought. _She doesn't even realize it._

He let his finger trace the blush on her cheeks. She doesn't even know she grows red when eating good food. It makes him want to keep feeding her.

He really couldn't help but visit her, he felt like crap but he felt even more like crap knowing Haruhi would be left by herself today. Her father worked a lot and when Hikaru called him to tell him Haruhi didn't show up to school, he knew she was gonna be alone.

Of course he would never take back the events of the day before. Having lunch, going to the arcade, sharing their first kiss, all of them, precious memories.

He sneezed right in front of her and turned away, embarrassed for nearly sneezing in her face. He expected her to hand him a tissue or say something but she started laughing. She stood up taking the bowls to the kitchen and when she came back she dropped right next to him.

"Thank you." She smiled that sweet smile at him and he couldn't stop himself from reaching over and pulling her to him. Even if Ranka came home and saw them sleeping, they were in the living room, he couldn't be too upset. He laid his head down on the pillow as she pulled a blanket up over them.

"This is the first time in four day's that I have shared a bed with someone." He said, matter of factly. There were no jokes in his voice, he was tired. He knew she must be exhausted too. _Being sick sucks._ Was the last thought he had before falling asleep with Haruhi in his arms.

_This is different. _Haruhi thought as she watched Kaoru sleep. Her head was starting to hurt again and she wanted nothing more than to fall asleep. Whatever the cook put in that stew made her even more drowsy than she was feeling before.

_I never would have thought this would happen, laying here next to Kaoru. I never thought any of them would have the courage to make a move. _She squirmed closer and let her head tuck under his chin. _Its a good thing I can tell them apart. It could get really awkward trying to separate which one I was involved with from the other. I guess it's not so bad, being with someone. This is kinda nice, in it's own way._

Sighing deeply she made sure she was fully covered and soon enough she fell asleep.

"Oh, hey boys." Ranka called to the group of boys coming up the stairs. He had just got off of work and was about to unlock his door when he noticed his daughters friends coming towards the apartment. Of course one of the members wasn't with them. He was inside, keeping his little girl company. He felt sorry for the two sick teens and had no problem when the Hitachiin twin asked if he could spend the day with her.

Tamaki came bolting up the stairs, "How is she? Is she bed ridden? Do we need to call a doctor?"

"Tamaki, there is no need to act like a panicked father," Kyoya stated, "Especially since her father is right in front of you."

"Seriously," Hikaru grunted. Ranka noticed the other twin was looking irritated. He was mad about something and the others, with the exception of Kyoya, were oblivious to it.

"My little Haruhi is doing just fine. It's only a cold after all, and she wasn't alone today." Ranka said trying to be bright.

"I'll say," Came Hikaru's irritated voice. "I bet she had a _great_ time with _her_ company."

That comment seemed to catch a few eyes and questioning looks, but not from the blond idiot. Ranka still feels like someone must have dropped him on his head when he was a baby. There is no way a guy can be that oblivious.

He unlocked the door and opened it for the boys to enter. "Come on in."

The entire group entered the little apartment. They all took a couple of steeps and stopped, staring at the two other host club members asleep on the floor, entangled in each other. Kaoru's arms were wrapped around her and her face was buried into his neck. Their legs were also intwined as the covers were only half strewn across them.

Haruhi coughed into Kaoru's chest and he pulled her closer, grunting in his sleep to unconsciously assure her he was still there.

Hikaru wasn't surprised by this scene. Tamaki, on the other hand, was baffled and the others were just uncertain of what to do.

–

Two day's later, Haruhi and Kaoru were back at school. Hikaru was in a better mood, though he was still jealous of them. He didn't let people at school see it. The girls were happy to see the brothers back together.

Haruhi didn't seem to act any different, except when Kaoru pulled her into the brotherly love act, she didn't pull away.

_Hey all, don't worry about letting me know I misspelled something. It happens a lot, my brain gets carried away and it helps to have a fresh set of eyes to tell me I was wrong. If you see a mistake, just let me know the line. I will fix it as soon as I can... that goes for any of my stories. Love ya all._


End file.
